


Dose

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Series: sex junkie 'verse [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред и Дженсен знакомятся на психологическом тренинге для сексоголиков. По ходу сеанса выясняется, что они уже однажды встречались.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dose

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [kink_fest](http://kinkfestspn.diary.ru/) по заявке 2.5 "АУ, J2 не знакомы друг с другом. Есть сообщество людей, нечто вроде анонимных сексоголиков. Кроссдрессинг, петтинг в общественном месте (в метро). Дженсен в женской одежде".
> 
> Кусочек копирайта на собрания секс-джанки - у Паланика ("Удушье"), и еще кусочек - у сериала Six Feet Under.

На третий раз Дженсену было совершенно не стыдно. Наоборот.

Сегодня его ждало не просто собрание - наступила его очередь рассказывать о своих похождениях. Он лениво разглядывал рассевшихся кружком "пациентов", прикидывая, какой историей поделиться. Он ни капли не сомневался, что семеро мужчин и пять женщин, решивших почтить своим присутствием тренинг, записались исключительно затем, чтобы обменяться опытом, помериться количеством партнеров и найти новых, а не для того, чтобы им помогли справиться с манией. Дженсен и сам планировал подснять кого-нибудь, едва очаровательная психолог-ведущая свернет сеанс; может, удастся подснять саму ведущую: Дженсен следил за тем, как она листает чье-то личное дело, и начал заводиться, представляя ее руки на своем члене. Широкие ладони и плотные пальцы. Идеально.

Он откинулся в кресле и заставил себя оторвать взгляд от несоразмерно тонких, по сравнению с ладонями, запястий. Девочка - это круто, но настроение задалось еще с утра: хотелось мужика. Из присутствующих только один был достаточно в его вкусе, но он очевидно пришел сюда в первый раз: теребил растрепанные каштановые волосы, отводил взгляд. Лицо толком не разглядишь из-за челки, но тело... Подпрыгивай и карабкайся. Детка.

Дженсен склонил голову набок, облизнул по привычке губы и предпринял четвертую попытку наладить зрительный контакт. К его удивлению, парень не отвернулся - наклонился поближе и пробормотал вежливо:

\- Извините, мы раньше не встречались?

Дженсен еще раз облизнул губы, чтобы скрыть победную улыбку.

\- Надеюсь, что нет. Я три месяца назад полгорода заразил гонореей. - Окей, не очень удачный способ познакомиться, но это же собрание сексоголиков. Если такое заявление смутит детку, значит, он Дженсену не подходит.

\- Я всегда предохраняюсь, к тому же, я везучий. Еще ни разу не болел. - Парень усмехнулся и ощутимо расслабился. Дженсен улыбнулся: показательно для клиента этого заведения - каждый самоутверждается как может.

\- Ты уверен, что пришел по адресу? - по-доброму язвительно спросил он. - За год сексоголиками не становятся.

\- За год? - новый знакомый издал громкий смешок и покачал головой. Дженсен впился глазами в его горло, потом - в губы, наконец посмотрел в сощуренные хитро глаза. - Слушай, мне правда твое лицо кажется знакомым.

\- Я бы тебя запомнил, - подмигнул ему Дженсен. Тело само собой выбирало движения: кокетливо повести плечом, развернуться вполоборота, ногу закинуть на ногу. Дженсен считал, что именно в этом заключалась его неуловимость: с каждым партнером он вел себя слишком по-разному, и даже если судьба сталкивала его с кем-то из бывших любовников, они попросту не признавали в обычном парне "строгого профессора Смита" или "плохого мальчика".

\- Окей, как знаешь. Джаред.

\- Дженсен. - Они пожали руки. Дженсен не всегда представлялся настоящим именем, но прошло достаточно времени с тех пор, как он делал это в последний раз. Плюс, тело так пожелало. Незачем спорить с внутренним маньяком.

\- У тебя офигенные губы, Дженсен, - без обиняков продолжил Джаред.

\- Не заигрывай со мной. Я сюда лечиться пришел, - абсолютно серьезно отозвался Дженсен и едва сдержал смешок, когда лицо детки откровенно вытянулось. Он не успел признаться, что пошутил: ведущая, доктор - ох ты ж горячая штучка - Харрис, призывно постучала костяшками пальцев по своему столу.

\- Добрый день, друзья. Рада приветствовать тех, кто здесь впервые, и тех, кто решил вернуться. Надеюсь, мы видимся с вами в последний раз... Шучу, конечно. Но мы обязательно поможем вам. Со временем. Сейчас я...

Дженсен был возбужден. Он уже трижды слышал вступительную речь о методах лечения, аттестатах клиники и профессионализме врачей, но все равно неотрывно смотрел в рот доктору Харрис, ощущая левым боком взгляд Джареда. Мальчишка был прав: что-то было знакомое в этом взгляде. Именно во взгляде; Дженсен не помнил ни пушистой каштановой челки, ни длиннющих ног в голубых джинсах. Только глаза - вот так, через плечо, искоса. Интересно.

\- Мистер МакДауэлл, начнете? - обратилась к нему доктор. Дженсен встал, оправляя джинсы. Скрывать эрекцию смысла не было, но он все равно стыдливо потупил взгляд, гадая, заводит ли это Джареда. Или лучше было бы похотливо улыбнуться, начать заигрывать с психологичкой? Он до сих пор не знал, какую историю расскажет: воображение уже унеслось вперед, куда-нибудь в подворотню, или в чистенький сортир клиники, где его разденут не только глазами.

\- Всем привет, - он, не поднимая головы, помахал рукой присутствующим. - Меня зовут Алек, и я - сексоголик.

Джаред смеялся. Тихонько, про себя, кусая губы, почти незаметно трясся в уютном кресле. Дженсен едва не закатил глаза: в первый раз всем смешно. А потом доходит, что только здесь, в клинике, можно найти человека, способного тебя удовлетворить, потому что остальные просто не врубаются.

\- Скажите, изменилось что-нибудь в вашей жизни с прошлого сеанса, Алек? - с ангельской улыбкой поинтересовалась доктор Харрис. Дженсен - вернее, тихий маньяк-Дженсен, обитающий где-то в мошонке - вдруг отчетливо понял, что на психологичке черные стринги. Простые, без всяких цветочков и кружева... Бинго! Вот оно. История, которую он сегодня расскажет для всклокоченной длинноногой детки.

\- Я сорвался в пятницу, - признался он, глядя в пол. - У меня ничего не получается, доктор.

\- Ну что же вы так? Все обязательно получится! - она подождала, пока Дженсен "решится" поднять глаза, и осмотрела всех клиентов по кругу. "Ну, давай, поделись с ними моей проблемой, малышка, только быстро", подначивал ее мысленно Дженсен. Ему не терпелось завести Джареда, если тот еще не завелся. Доктор продолжила: - У мистера МакДауэлла довольно типичная проблема, что, конечно, не делает процесс лечения проще, но мы хотя бы знаем, в какую сторону двигаться. Боязнь моногамных отношений, непринятие себя как бисексуала...

Бла-бла-бла. Ну, хорошо, может, Дженсен и дергался, думая о том, что, с высокой вероятностью, влюбится в мужика. Или, с той же вероятностью, в неподходящую телку. Кого бы он ни выбрал, его партнера вряд ли одобрят родители, отец перерубит его счета, придется искать работу, а Дженсен точно знал, что не найдет работу по душе. Только не в этом чертовом городе-яблоке. Бла-бла-бла...

\- Не волнуйтесь, Алек. Расскажите, что случилось в пятницу. Не воспринимайте это как шаг назад, ни в коем случае.

Ну, вот, докторше удалось-таки убить его стояк. Достижение.

Джаред сидел вполоборота к нему, закинув руку на спинку кресла, сжимал и разжимал пальцы, будто бы от нервозности. Дженсен вмиг загорелся заново: он хотел эту руку - и потную ладонь, и каждый палец в отдельности, и целиком кулак.

\- Я немного эксгибиционист, - начал Дженсен все тем же тускло-пристыженным тоном, - и в пятницу мне захотелось... Понимаете, я уходил из спортклуба с другом. Он предлагал меня подвезти, но я отказался - начинался час пик, не люблю пробки. Я поехал на метро.

Доктор ободряюще кивнула. Джаред распластал пальцы на всю длину. Аккуратные, однако, ногти...

\- Я давно хотел попробовать одну штуку, и мне показалось, что момент подходящий. - От одного воспоминания яйца поджимались. - На мне было длинное пальто... Вон, на вешалке оно висит. - Дженсен вполне отчетливо понимал, что половину пациенток только что заставил потечь. А два пациента потянулись к ремням брюк.

Дженсен продолжил рассказывать, уперто не глядя по сторонам, путался в возбуждающих деталях, и только иногда облизывал губы, когда язык начинал заплетаться. Тогда был охрененный вечер.

\- -

Его тренер, Джоанна, давно строила ему глазки, но если Дженсен и следовал по жизни какому-то правилу, то только классическому "не сри там, где живешь". Ему хотелось Джоанну, конечно, но отец знал о его членстве в этом клубе, и страх быть обнаруженным помогал справиться с непрошеной эрекцией во время тренировок. Только вот в пятницу девочка отымела его во всех смыслах, кроме прямого, заставляла отжиматься на последнем издыхании... Дженсен злился, страдал, мучился, и принял решение отловить ее в душевой - только все пошло не совсем так. Да, он успел помыться сам, пока дожидался конца ее смены. Ему удалось спереть ключ от душевой для персонала. Удалось пробраться туда как раз в ту секунду, как сучка скрылась за занавеской. Но в последний момент Дженсена отвлекла ее одежда, оставленная аккуратной стопкой на лавке.

Уже по дороге к метро он пожалел, что не согласился на предложение Майка. Черные стринги были безбожно малы, давили - хоть вой. Приходилось все время одергивать пальто, потому что голубая, тянущаяся (спасибо тебе, Господи, хоть за это) спортивная юбка с эмблемой клуба не очень-то гармонировала с серыми носками и классическими черными ботинками. И белой отглаженной рубашкой тоже, если уж на то пошло, но рубашку как раз Дженсен мог себе позволить пропалить.

У метро пришлось забежать в Макдональдс, запереться в кабинке туалета, сбросить пальто, задрать подол юбки, выдавить на палец смазки - буквально каплю - и вставить. Возбуждение раздирало невыносимо, давило не легче черной тонюсенькой полоски между ягодиц. Хорошенькая попка тренерши маячила упущенной фантазией, он трахал себя - Джоанну - одним несчастным пальцем, неудобно выворачивая кисть, и кусал губы от досады, зная, что ни хрена так не кончит. Он уже давненько не спускал сам с собой, никакие лосьоны, игрушки и порно-ролики не помогали: нужен был партнер, хоть кто-то, хоть как-нибудь. "Привет всем, меня зовут Дженсен, я - онанист наоборот".

После Макдональдса стало противнее идти, он даже начал замечать осенний прохладный ветер на голых ногах, зато перед глазами все плыло от мысли, что к смазанной заднице будут прижиматься случайные пассажиры. Что он может расстегнуть буквально одну пуговицу, приподнять подол и упереться почти что голым членом кому-нибудь в бедро. Час, мать его, пик. Вполне конкретные извращенцы вышли на охоту, и Дженсен впервые был среди них - обычно предпочитал менее публичные места.

Он семь минут ждал подходящего поезда. Проклятые перегорающие лампы, которые так сильно раздражают нормальных людей и так радуют маньяков, на перегонах вырубались совсем. Свет из соседнего вагона не доходил до середины, каждый теневой силуэт казался сексуальным: полуседой менеджер, школьница с пятью серебристыми колечками в левом ухе, молодая мамашка, курьер с гигантским рюкзаком... Дженсена вжали в угол между заблокированной дверью и длинным сиденьем, и он тяжело дышал, упираясь ладонью в рекламу памперсов.

\- Извините, - вежливо, доброжелательно, со смешком. Боком в Дженсена, высокий - в лицо не заглянешь, да и темно; очертания жилетки и длинного, почти как у самого Дженсена, пальто. Чистый, дорогой запах - Дженсен узнал духи, но почти сразу название вылетело из головы: приятные, терпкие, слишком молодежные, пожалуй. Студент?

\- До завтра. Не забудь вернуть тетрадку, - раздраженный девичий голос, и тот же смешок почти что над ухом: "До завтра, Сэнди, не опоздай на семинар". Студент. Вошел на остановке рядом с кампусом Колумбийского. Ха-ха, вошел на остановке.

Поезд затормозил, и Дженсен проглотил стон: студент крикнул что-то вслед подружке, а потом твердой грудью навалился ему на спину, всем телом прижался, инстинктивно обе руки с двух сторон от головы Дженсена устроил - одной в стекло, второй в рекламу.

Дженсен всегда знал, что таких, как он, друг к другу притягивает какой-то высшей силой. Или просто воняют они так, что даже через ветки метро чувствуется: воняют сексом, как дорогими духами, воняют откровенным "да, меня - можно", и всякий, кто знает запах по себе, среагирует сразу. Как пресловутый гей-радар, только без привязки к полу и ориентации.

\- Извините еще раз.

Тембр голоса, резкая перемена от дружелюбного и вежливого к тяжелому, низкому - вот он, человек, которого Дженсен хотел, и которого встретить почему-то не ожидал. Глупо было не ожидать, когда уж сейчас-то, прямо из-под юбки Джоанны, торчит то самое "меня - можно".

\- Ничего страшного, - выдавил, выдавая себя с потрохами, Дженсен, и закрыл глаза. Гул закрывающихся дверей, разгон поезда, почти незаметные толчки бедер сзади. Слишком много слоев одежды, слишком много, слишком плотное пальто, и как же, мать вашу, больно в стрингах, когда так сильно хочется.

\- Ненавижу час пик. - Голос чуть ли не с каждым словом выравнивался, успокаивался, маньячные нотки гасли. Просто два человека, столкнувшиеся в метро - буквально - вплотную. Почему бы не поболтать о чем-то, что у них есть общего?

\- Терпеть не могу, - согласился Дженсен, выцарапывая нижние пуговицы из петель. Было жарко и холодно одновременно.

\- У нас еще самая переполненная ветка, - пожаловался студент, горячо дыша в шею.

\- Не продохнешь, - кивнул Дженсен, стараясь инстинктивно прильнуть венкой к сухим губам. Последняя пуговица поддалась, он схватил парня за запястье и не без труда переместил руку себе на бедро, чтобы тот нащупал сюрприз сам.

Парень не торопился. Лампы погасли на стандартные десять секунд, и еще раз, и еще. Долгий перегон, долгие пять минут осторожных, ненавязчивых поглаживаний - от бедер к талии, снова вниз, дразняще пальцем под юбку, по ложбинке, будто упрашивая раздвинуть слегка ноги...

\- -

\- Извините...

\- Мистер Винчестер?

\- Я выйду на минутку?

\- Конечно, пожалуйста.

Дженсен псевдо-смущенно умолк и проводил подтянутую задницу взглядом. Винчестер, вот ведь умора. И, разумеется, вся больная братия начала о стволах думать.

У двери Джаред оглянулся. Тот самый взгляд-через-плечо, только в прошлый раз через плечо смотрел Дженсен: "Ты охуенно горячая детка," - на прощание.

Доктор Харрис попросила его продолжать, и имитировать стыд никогда еще не было так сложно. Джаред вернется через минуту, это точно. Небось, и сейчас слушать остался под дверью. Ему тоже бесполезно дрочить, бессмысленно; просто мальчик более откровенный, более прямой оказался, не такой зашуганный - предпочел обозначить вслух то, что они оба поняли еще в тот момент, когда Дженсен указал на свое пальто, а рядом с ним заметил черное, до колена. Мягкое, кожа помнит.

Дженсен прокашлялся. Он понял еще кое-что: уже десять лет он ни с кем не спал два раза подряд, а через часок собирался нарушить правило.

\- Алек? - доктор налила ему воды.

\- Да-да, я... - Дженсен с благодарностью отпил из пластикового стакана. - Мне обязательно продолжать?

Он кокетничал, конечно. Все клиенты без исключения заплатили прилично бабла, чтобы послушать в максимальных подробностях о чужих сношениях.

\- Обязательно, мистер МакДауэлл.

\- Там дальше очень...

\- Меня дожидаетесь? Я пришел! - Джаред возник на пороге и широко, по-идиотски улыбнулся. По комнате прокатился хор натянутого смеха. Сучка, рубашку вокруг пояса повязал, в футболке остался. А в метро еще жарче было.

\- Ну, тогда я точно продолжу, - не утерпел Дженсен. Ведущая предупреждающе приподняла бровь, но кивнула. Дженсен разозлился бы, если бы не погрузился уже в яркие, отчетливые воспоминания. До этого он словно черно-белый фильм показывал, или слайды, а Джаред своим идиотским "извините" раскрасил картинку, нажал на кнопку play.

\- -

Джаред держал его за задницу обеими руками, щекотал мизинцами гладко выбритую - еще один сюрприз - кожу вдоль подола юбки, острым носом тыкался в висок и бормотал еле слышно, как заевшая пластинка:

\- Опасно таким девочкам в метро в час пик ездить, кругом полно извращенцев, очень опасно, очень. - И, хитрая тварь, отодвинул длинные полы пальто, закрутил аж до самой талии, как простыню отжал, засунул между левым бедром Дженсена и матовой стенкой сиденья. Осторожно, двери открываются.

\- Ты прав, ты прав, - Дженсен вообще не врубался, что несет, - проводишь меня до моей остановки, а то вдруг меня кто-нибудь изнасилует по дороге?

\- А я что делаю, по-твоему? - теплый ветерок, едва ощутимый в душном вагоне, смог-таки протиснуться между ними, обдать голый зад. - Провожаю.

Дженсен напрягся весь, пытаясь не стонать, не выгибаться по-блядски, не привлекать внимание. Чужое пальто обнимало его локти, шелестело по бедру, прикрывало вместе с широким телом, как занавеска - и все-таки. Так легко было заметить их сейчас. Вызвать полицию. Неужто людям вправду плевать? Все заткнули уши плеерами, ни одной дотошной тетки кругом, вот же повезло!

\- Давай, давай, пожалуйста, - унижаться так унижаться.

А студент ни слова банального не выдал, так и продолжал, мать его, вежливую беседу:

\- Там такой слэм, детка, сзади. Нью-Йоркское метро, ха, концерт Оззи отдыхает. Ничего, я тебя загорожу, рас-слабь-ся.

Указательный палец осторожно протиснулся под полоску трусов и внутрь - он хотел просто проверить, нащупать, приоткрыть, не ожидал получить такой легкий доступ. И тут поезд снова начал тормозить, и Дженсен начал паниковать:

\- Двери...

\- Что? - он весь застыл, насколько мог, только выбирающиеся люди толкали его обратно в Дженсена - три пальца, уже три, до упора, распарывают сильно-сильно только потому, что не двигаются, было бы легче, если бы...

\- Осторожно, держись, а то упадешь. - Дженсен умудрился перевести дух и сжаться ритмично, как девчонка: раз-два-три-четыре.

\- Держусь, - улыбка в ухо. - Тебе бы к стенке поменьше притираться, в метро грязи столько, юбку испачкаешь - мама ругаться будет.

\- Не могу, Господи, я не могу. Долго еще...

\- Тише, скоро. Скоро приедем.

\- Когда?..

Только потом уже, когда Джаред вышел на остановку раньше, Дженсен врубился, что тот был в гондоне, причем надел его не в метро, а где-то раньше. Знал, что будет скоро ебаться. Может, если бы врубился, кончил бы быстрее, разве что. Ему всегда было плевать на предохранение, а в эту поездочку так вообще - думал задницей, иначе не скажешь: когда у задницы отняли затычку на очередные десять секунд, Дженсен едва не спалился. Застонал в голос, жадно и дико.

\- С ним все в порядке, это он так смеется, - весело сказал кому-то Джаред и бессовестно стянул стринги вниз по гладким бедрам.

Дженсен ровно миллисекунду не мог поверить, что им это сошло с рук. Потом его наклонили, насколько возможно, и заткнули. Сначала сзади - членом, потом спереди - ладонью.

\- Не принято в метро громко разговаривать, - пояснил Джаред. Умник. Студент, бля.

Они оба, наверное, потеряли счет остановкам. Дженсен мог говорить только за себя, но длилось оно целую вечность. Никакого ритма, они как будто и не трахались, просто стояли так, в углу, один в другом, зажатые со всех сторон людьми и стенками. Мутант из Метро - две головы, четыре руки, пальто и юбка. Имел Дженсена не какой-то анонимный чувак, а водитель поезда - резкими тормозами, да еще целая толпа уставших нью-йоркцев - спинами и локтями.

\- Ты чего улыбаешься, солнышко? - глубоко-глубоко, кажется, в первый раз до основания вбился. Доза. Вмазался.

\- Я люблю метро... - между пальцами, шепотом. А Джаред взял его головку в свободный кулак.

\- Ну, да, во всем есть плюсы. - "Сожмись еще", послышалось невысказанное, и Дженсен сжался, заелозил задом, будто закивал.

\- -

Итоговую наставительную лекцию психологички он пропустил мимо ушей. Вопросов ни у кого, конечно же, к рассказу не было (вернее, у Джареда вопросы, определенно, были, но тот с милой улыбкой промолчал), и Дженсен по-мазохистски сосредоточился на жгущей яйца полоске ткани под джинсами. Его задержали, похвалили за храбрость, велели звонить, если что-то случится, если почувствует потребность в немедленной помощи: Дженсен поставил жирную мысленную галочку напротив имени доктора Харрис. На когда-нибудь потом.

Джаред ждал в у лестницы:

\- Ты в стрингах?

\- Ага. Ты в гондоне?

\- Ага. Сортир или машина?

Дженсен в упор не понимал, как вообще мог забыть эту пушистую челку.

\- Сортир ближе.

\- -


End file.
